A plurality of work machines require a hydraulic support possibility to improve the bearing capacity and the stability of the work machine. Telescopic sliding beams that are connected to the work machine are typically used for this purpose.
Different extension states of the sliding beams projecting laterally from the chassis are required for a secure working operation in dependence on the local circumstances and on the required supporting force. In a maximally extended position of the sliding beam, a certain overlap of the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam supported therein is nevertheless required to be able to lead off the forces that occur. A substantially vertical element that can be brought into direct connection with the ground is typically located at the telescopic end remote from the work machine. The introduction of forces into the ground takes place via this supporting foot (=vertical element). However, a vertical load is simultaneously produced in this respect that generates a bending moment in the region of the overlap of the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam. It must be ensured for this reason that a sufficiently large overlap of the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam is present to lead off the bending moment. Due to these considerations, a certain section of the internal sliding beam always remains in the sliding beam box surrounding the internal sliding beam.
It is the aim of the invention to further develop a telescopic sliding beam of the category such that the overlap region of the internal sliding beam and the sliding beam box can be reduced in order thus to achieve a larger extension length of a telescopic sliding beam and/or to reduce the weight of a sliding beam.
This object is achieved by a telescopic sliding beam for supporting a work machine comprising a sliding beam box and an internal sliding beam that is telescopically supported in the sliding beam box. The sliding beam in accordance with the invention is furthermore characterized in that the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam each have an opening in the peripheral region, said openings overlapping one another in an outwardly telescoped state of the telescopic sliding beam, with a bolt being able to be introduced into the mutually overlapping openings. The sliding beam box furthermore has a respective abutment at its inner side and the internal sliding beam has a respective abutment at its outer side, with the abutment of the sliding beam box and the abutment of the internal sliding beam being able to be brought into engagement with one another, preferably contact one another, in an outwardly telescoped state such that a further pulling of the internal sliding beam out of the sliding beam box is suppressed.
The internal sliding beam is therefore supported in the sliding beam box in an inwardly and outwardly pushable manner. It is of advantage in this respect if both the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam have a similar cross-sectional shape, preferably rectangular or circular. Both the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam each have an opening in the peripheral region, by which no opening is meant in the end faces of the sliding beam box and of the internal sliding beam. Only the surface region in parallel with the longitudinal direction of the respective component is therefore meant by peripheral region.
In an outwardly telescoped state, that does not necessary describe the maximum drawn out state of the internal sliding beam from the sliding beam box, the two openings arranged in the peripheral region overlap such that a connection is created from the opening of the sliding beam box through the opening of the internal sliding beam to the inner side of the internal sliding beam. It is thereby possible, for example, to introduce a bolt from the outside through the opening of the sliding beam box and through the opening of the internal sliding beam.
The sliding beam box furthermore has an abutment at its inner side and the internal sliding beam has an abutment at its outer side. The abutment of the internal sliding beam preferably extends perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the internal sliding beam, wherein the abutment of the sliding beam box extends in a corresponding manner such that the two abutments contact one another or are adjacent to one another in an outwardly telescoped state. In this respect, the abutment of the internal sliding beam can represent a flange-like collar that only extends along a part region in the peripheral direction. The abutment of the sliding beam box can likewise represent a flange-like collar that projects from its inner side. The two abutments can thus be aligned with respect to one another such that they abut one another on a drawing out of the internal sliding beam to prevent any further drawing out of the internal sliding beam.
Using a telescopic sliding beam that has the features of claim 1, it is possible to remove the vertical bending moments that occur in the overlap region of the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam by a horizontal force couple. The vertical element that is arranged at the extensible end of the internal sliding beam undergoes a vertical force exertion on a support procedure and said vertical force exertion is reflected in a corresponding manner on the overlap region. In an outwardly telescoped state of the sliding beam, the vertical counter-force that occurs in the overlap region of the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam can be removed by a horizontal force couple by introducing a bolt into the mutually overlapping openings.
The openings preferably overlap one another when the respective abutments of the sliding beam box and of the internal sliding beam contact one another or are adjacent to one another. A vertical counter-force that acts on the overlap region can then be removed by a horizontal force couple by introducing a bolt into the two openings. Further preferably, the respective openings are disposed opposite the associated abutments, that is, they are arranged at oppositely disposed points of the sliding beam box or of the internal sliding beam.
The overlapping length of the internal sliding beam in the sliding beam box can be reduced to a minimum by a sliding beam in accordance with the invention. A weight reduction can thereby be achieved or the support width of the work machine can be increased by an achievable larger extension length of the internal sliding beam.
It is of advantage for the present invention if the openings of the sliding beam box and of the internal sliding beam present in the overlap region overlap one another and the abutment of the sliding beam box and the abutment of the internal sliding beam simultaneously contact one another and/or are adjacent to one another. It is thereby possible to convert the vertical counter-force acting on the overlap region particularly effectively into a horizontal force couple that occurs in the region of the openings arranged in the peripheral direction and of an engaged abutment pair.
In accordance with a further optional feature of the invention, the opening of the sliding beam box and the opening of the internal sliding beam are located in the top chord of the corresponding component. The abutment of the sliding beam box and the abutment of the internal sliding beam are preferably arranged in the respective bottom chord. In this respect, with a telescopic sliding beam aligned in accordance with its purpose, the term top chord describes the side remote from the ground and the term bottom chord describes the side of the substantially horizontally aligned sliding beam box or internal sliding beam facing the ground.
In accordance with a further advantageous modification of the present invention, the abutment of the sliding beam box is formed in one piece with the sliding beam box and/or the abutment of the internal sliding beam is formed in one piece with the internal sliding beam. It is thereby ensured that the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam can particularly effectively lead off and/or release the forces acting on the respective abutment.
The openings of the sliding beam box and the opening of the internal sliding beam are preferably of identical form. In this respect, each of the openings can have a circular and/or rectangular shape. Identically extending abutment surfaces that can act against the bolt result due to the identical formation of the two openings on an introduction of a bolt both in the opening of a sliding beam box and in the opening of the internal sliding beam.
The opening of the sliding beam box and the opening of the internal sliding beam are preferably arranged directly above one another in an outwardly telescoped state of the sliding beam. In this respect, the two openings can be aligned flush with one another such that, on an introduction of a bolt, a displacement of the sliding beam box toward the internal sliding beam is no longer possible in any direction.
It is furthermore of advantage if the material thickness of the internal sliding beam and of the sliding beam box is thicker at their respective openings or in the region of their respective openings than in other regions. It is also sensible to make a marginal region of the opening of the sliding beam box and/or of the internal sliding beam of a different thickness in contrast with another marginal region of the same opening. The force to be led off is typically applied in a limited marginal region of the opening on a use as intended, typically in the region that is thicker. The acting force is thereby distributed over a larger effective surface overall and fewer wear-induced defects arise.
A further optional feature of the present invention is that the sliding beam box has an outwardly projecting elevated portion that is perpendicular to the telescoping direction of the sliding beam and that is configured as aligned with its opening in a marginal region of its opening. The perpendicular elevated portion serves as an enlargement of the abutment surface of a bolt that can be introduced into the opening. In this respect, the perpendicular elevated portion extends in alignment with the opening. An inclination of the bolt can thus be effectively suppressed with a bolt introduced into the opening. Alternatively, the perpendicular elevated portion can also project inwardly in the marginal region of its opening. In this case, the bolt is not pushed in from the outside, but rather from the inside. This embodiment variant can have advantages for space reasons.
The perpendicular elevated portion is preferably configured in one piece with the sliding beam box and can also surround the entire marginal region of its opening.
A gap can furthermore be provided between the outer side of the internal sliding beam and the inner side of the sliding beam box. On a cylindrical implementation of the sliding beam box and of the internal sliding beam, the gap can be produced due to a difference in the outer diameter of the internal sliding beam from the internal diameter of the sliding beam box.
The gap is preferably larger than or the equal to the height of the abutment at the outer side of the internal sliding beam. It is meant by this that the gap between the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam is equal to or larger than the abutment of the internal sliding beam projecting perpendicular to the telescoping direction. A dismantling of the internal sliding beam from the sliding beam box can take place in a simple manner by providing this gap. In this respect, it is then only necessary to bring the two mutually contacting abutments out of engagement by a raising or a rotating about the longitudinal direction of the internal sliding beam such that a complete pulling of the internal sliding beam out of the sliding beam box can take place. An assembly or a dismantling can thus be carried out particularly fast and in a particularly uncomplicated manner. Access to the inner sides of the sliding beam box and/or of the internal sliding beam is also particularly simple on a necessary repair or service. In addition, the introduction of a section into the telescopic sliding beam is possible without a lot of effort.
In accordance with a further advantageous variant of the invention, an insertion block is pushed into a gap between the inner side of the sliding beam box and the outer side of the internal sliding beam in an outwardly telescoped state of the sliding beam. The gap is preferably located between the two top chords of the sliding beam box and the internal sliding beam. When a gap is present, the force acting vertically on the overlap region is removed by the insertion block without a kink in the telescopic sliding beam occurring.
It is not relevant for the basic idea of the invention whether the article called a sliding beam box is only a further beam element of a telescopic arrangement, that is, is likewise arranged receivable in a sliding beam box or not. The invention is not restricted to a sliding beam that only has two sections (=beam elements). The invention can rather also be used with a sliding beam having more than two sections. A beam element is therefore called a sliding beam box that can receive an internal sliding beam, independently of whether a further beam element can be received in the internal sliding beam or whether the sliding beam box itself can be received in a further beam element.
The present invention furthermore comprises a work machine, in particular a mobile crane or an excavator, having a telescopic sliding beam that has one of the above-listed feature combinations.
Further features, details and advantages of the invention result from the embodiments shown in the drawings.